


After The Moon

by lostdiadem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdiadem/pseuds/lostdiadem
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 46





	After The Moon

There are moments in Remus’ life where things go completely still. Moments like before the moon rises, and he’s aching and palpitating in such agony that’s so intense, it’s like a vacuum. It rips through him, but it’s somehow harmonious. His mind goes blank and all he can see is the moon, gleaming malevolently. His breath catches in his throat and he thinks  _ this is it, the moment is finally here _ . It never is. The scream always comes when the exhale arrives and he can’t help but double over and shout his throat hoarse for the mercy he knows he doesn’t deserve. 

Then there’s the moments after, and Remus is sitting in the small cracked bathtub in his and Sirius’ flat, curled up and crying softly as Sirius lifts the jug from the kitchen out the water and across his body. It stings, but his hair is being caressed soothingly. He feels so loved that it sears deep inside him. “It’s all over now, shh” Sirius coos, but they both hear the  _ for now _ \- it’s inevitable. The bath water is ink blotted red like small clouds that turn muddy and it’s all very depressing. A single tear falls and  _ plinks  _ into the still surface of the water. Sirius kisses his forehead, so tenderly Remus can’t help let out a pathetic sob.

“Sometimes I think I should just give up, y’know?” Remus chokes, feeling ridiculous as a 19 year old crying naked in the bath to his boyfriend. Sirius pulls a face like Remus just told him he was a death eater and wraps his arms around him so tightly he might suffocate.

“Don’t say that…”

It’s the least Sirius could say, and yet it’s all Remus needs to hear. Nodding into his shoulder, he gives a tiny smile, and Sirius must feel it because he pulls away, holding him at shoulder length. “You gave me a right fright.” He gives one of his sad smiles that makes Remus realise how just in love he is with Sirius, and that he’d fall apart without him. 

He lifts him up from under his arms and wraps him in a towel, giving him a small pat on the head. “Gorgeous as ever.”

“Dick head.” Says Remus, but looks down to conceal his grin.


End file.
